<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely Commanders by glafkes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231824">Lonely Commanders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glafkes/pseuds/glafkes'>glafkes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, M/M, Pillow Talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glafkes/pseuds/glafkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after a youthful fling, Riker and Chakotay are reunited in a brief yet emotional encounter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/William Riker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lonely Commanders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place in the prime timeline in the year 2368, during Season 5 of TNG. For those who are interested, more detailed notes on exactly where it fits into the timeline of canon events can be found at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who'd've thought it?" said Chakotay, sinking back into the pillow, a peaceful smile on his lips.</p>
<p><br/>
"That we'd be back here again, after all these years?" murmured Riker as he nuzzled his head into Chakotay's broad shoulder, a warm fuzzy glow still resonating through his body.</p>
<p><br/>
"It seems like a lifetime  since you and I were a couple of young ensigns" said Chakotay, "Doing our duty by day and jumping into bed together every night. Do you remember Will? How keen we both were. You were fresh out of the academy, and I was setting my sights on becoming a lieutenant. Heh, I'm still a little jealous that you made Commander before me."</p>
<p><br/>
"Ah... you got there in the end, Mister First Officer on the Merrimac." Riker kissed the other man's cheek. "You should be proud."</p>
<p><br/>
"Not quite the dashing post I'd hoped for, second-in-command on a Federation taxi service, but it's something.</p>
<p><br/>
"It's brought us back together" Riker smiled.</p>
<p><br/>
"We could have kept in touch, I guess" mused Chakotay, "I didn't know what you'd say when you saw me appear on the Enterprise's transporter pad today. I expected formal words in the briefing room, maybe a drink in Ten Forward to chew over old times. I didn't expect us to simply pick up where we left off ten years ago. I didn't expect you to be so... upfront."</p>
<p><br/>
"Don't let the beard fool you into thinking I've changed."</p>
<p><br/>
Chakotay chuckled. "Same classic Riker, now with added beard!"</p>
<p><br/>
"I grew a beard," said Riker "but you..." he pulled himself tight against Chakotay's body "...have been working out! It's not often I get to rest my head against a chest bigger than my own."</p>
<p><br/>
They enjoyed a few moments of silence, looking up at the canopy of stars through the curved window above them. At last, Chakotay said "Do you think it could have worked, if I hadn't been transferred off the Pegasus when I made lieutenant?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Who knows?" said Riker. "If it's any consolation, I don't resent you taking that promotion. I'd have done the same. In fact I did do the same, when my time came."</p>
<p><br/>
"What was their name?" asked Chakotay.</p>
<p><br/>
"Deanna. I met her when I was stationed on Betazed. Two years we were together. Then I got called up to the Potemkin." </p>
<p><br/>
"Deanna? Wasn't that the name of the ship's counsellor you introduced me to in the bar?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Yup." said Riker "The very same."</p>
<p><br/>
"How's that working out for the two of you?"</p>
<p><br/>
"We had a little moment in my first week aboard Enterprise, but that was all. We're good friends now."</p>
<p><br/>
"I'm very happy for you." said Chakotay in that warm, rich tone that made Riker sure he meant it. "I guess we don't get to find out what happens to me and you. Tomorrow the Merrimac leaves for earth, and me with it."</p>
<p><br/>
"I'm sure our paths will cross again." said Riker, stifling a yawn.</p>
<p><br/>
"Maybe..."</p>
<p><br/>
Another silent moment passed. Chakotay broke it again. "It's time like these I realise... I wish I had more time. Time for my career. Time for my personal life. Time for my family. Do you know I haven't spoken to my father since I joined Starfleet? I wanted to explore the stars, he wanted me to embrace our cultural heritage. I had  to choose."<br/>

</p><p><br/>
"Uh-huh." mumbled Riker. He was trying listen, but Chakotay's deep, soothing voice was lulling him ever closer to sleep.</p>
<p><br/>
"Sometimes I wish..." Chakotay continued "I wish something would change... I wish some god or fate would spin me round, give me the clarity to know what I should really be doing with my life. You ever feel that way?"</p>
<p><br/>
The only response from Riker was a delicate snore. Chakotay kissed Riker's forehead, and pulled the covers up over them both.</p>
<p><br/>
* * *</p>
<p><br/>
The  next morning the two of them shared a sonic shower. They had a brief chuckle as Riker accidentally put on Chakotay's uniform, near identical to his own, only a little baggier around the chest.</p>
<p><br/>
"I'd better get a move on" said Chakotay once the wardrobe malfunction had been corrected "One hour til the Merrimac departs, and Captain Sarif will be expecting me on the bridge."</p>
<p><br/>
"Listen, before you go," said Riker "I wanted to apologise for falling asleep on you last night. I know you wanted the chance to talk more. I guess I've just been wiped out by all this business with the Ktarian pirates."</p>
<p><br/>
"I get it" Chakotay replied. "You've had a rough time. You wanted to curl up in my arms, not listen to pillow talk."</p>
<p><br/>
"Well, I heard a little of what you said. For what it's worth, and speaking from personal experience... you should try and speak to your father again."</p>
<p><br/>
Chakotay sighed. "I know. It's tough though. We didn't part on good terms, and it's been so many years. But I'll get around to it. And now I really must be going."</p>
<p><br/>
"I'll come and see you off at the transporter pad. I'll be down there anyway to say goodbye to Mr Crusher. But first..." Riker put his arms gently around Chakotay's shoulders. They shared a long, deep kiss. </p>
<p><br/>
They were interupted by a beep from Chakotay's combadge, and a tinny voice with an Irish accent saying <em>"Transporter room 3 to Commander Chakotay"</em></p>
<p><br/>
Chakotay tapped his badge. "Go ahead."</p>
<p><br/>
<em>"Sir, Captain Sarif is requesting you transport across to the Merrimac as soon as possible."</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
"On my way," said Chakotay, tapping the badge again to break the com-link. He looked into Riker's eyes. "I'll miss you." he said.</p>
<p><br/>
"I'll miss you too," said Riker. He tapped the panel by the door. "Time to go."</p>
<p><br/>
The two commanders stepped out into the bright light of the corridor, and walked it side by side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes on canon compliancy. If, like me, you love obsessing over minutiae of Star Trek lore, these are for you:</p>
<p>While Riker and Chakotay's relationship is of course entirely my invention, to the best of my knowledge nothing directly contradicts official canon.</p>
<p>Chakotay was born in 2329, and entered the academy aged 15. Details of his Starfleet career are patchy, although the series bible states he served on the Merrimac, a non-canonical fact I borrowed for this story. His father disapproved of his career choice and their relationship broke down.</p>
<p>Riker was born in 2335, and also joined the academy at a young age. His first ship was the Pegasus, which he served on from 2357 until it was wrecked a year later. For my story I'm imagining Chakotay also served on the Pegasus during that short period but transferred off some time prior to the wreck. Riker than spent a couple of years on Betazed, where he met and dated Troi. He took a promotion and left Betazed, ending the relationship. When Riker arrived on the Enterprise, it seemed like his and Deanna's romance might be rekindled, but they soon decided to keep things professional. Like Chakotay, Riker had a fraught relationship with his father, but they reconciled during the TNG Season 2 episode "The Icarus Factor".</p>
<p>My little fic takes place near the end of the Season 5 episode "The Game". Wesley Crusher is visiting the Enterprise while on leave from the academy. A Ktarian uses an addictive headset game to try and take over the ship, but is foiled and everyone recovers. Following this resolution, a captain's log entry tells us that the Ktarian vessel has been handed over to the authorities at Starbase 82, and that the Enterprise will now rendezvous with the Merrimac so Wesley Crusher can hitch a ride back to earth. My story imagines Enterprise and Merrimac shared course for a little while, or perhaps both rendezvoused at the Starbase, long enough for Chakotay to take some R&amp;R and spend the night on Enterprise. In the final scene of The Game, Wesley is saying goodbye to Ensign Lefler, when Riker calls him on his combadge and tells him to report to the transporter room. And why is Riker the one to call Wesley down to the transporter room? Because he's there saying goodbye to Chakotay!</p>
<p>There, now you know exactly where my fic meets with canon. I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>